loss of love, hope and joy
by satans lil angel0666
Summary: Anna is abused by her mother. She runs away. She wanders in to vlaislaus dracula's castle. will she get out?
1. Chapter 1

**so since this is my very first story i would love to have some comments on how to make it better or to make it worse. it depends on you people. you guys who are out there bored and wanting to just read these stories to make fun of people. anyways reveiw please and i hope you guys enjoy!**

My name is Anna. I am 16 years old. my mother at home is very cruel to me. She abuses me. she punched me so hard in the ribs that i almost coughed up blood. She wouldn't feed me for days. She would laugh in my face when she threw out all my toys. i'm glad i ran away. If only you knew the pain i was in.

I was walking through the woods one day when i came upon a big huge home. I peered inside to see if anyone could help me. I saw no one. _"Hello? Anyone living here? I need a place to stay," _I said. i looked all around to see if anone would answer, so i waited for 3 minutes. Then all of a sudden i hear footsteps approaching from inside the shadows. He had long silky black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black. His hair was pulled back in a strange looking clip. _"Hello. My name is Vladislaus Dracula. But you may call me Vlad my love,"_ he said. _ "M...my na...name is Anna," _i managed to say. i was so frightened that i couldn't speak. I heard his name so much when i was child. All the towns people thought he was a murderer, but i didn't understand back then. Of course i wouldn't i was far to young to understand anything.

_"please forgive my manners. But would you like to come in my love?" _He said. I looked at him wondering what is he going to do to me. I mean I've heard all the stories about him, but to actually be there with him, that scares you a little bit.

"_Come on now my love don't be shy. Come on in," _he said. I walked in, shut the door and i felt like royalty. I was in a big huge mansion. He asked me, _"Why are you here? Are you lost?,"_ I slowly picked my head up and i told him my story. _"Aww you poor girl. You must be tired," _he said. I nodded my head and he lead me up to his room.

**wow!! that sounds really goos when i read how about you guys? well review please i am not quite done with this so....i hope you like what comes next!!! =]**

**-satans lil angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I'd like to thank Robert1000 and Shorty1975 for making reveiws! love you guys! anyways chapter 2!! I have a big suprise for you guys.**

As Vladislaus lead me up the stairs I started to wonder _"Why would the towns people say all those bad stuff about him. He is giving me a home, a place to stay, and someone who is generous and caring. He didn't mind when i walked through his home. He is spectaular." _As we got closer and closer to his room, my heart started pounding like crazy. I knew was starting to get scared. We finally got to the room. He opened the door, and there I saw it. A bed on one side and a coffin to the right of it. As i peered around the room, he said to me, _"Go on, make yourself comfortable. i will be back up here in just a few minutes with your dinner." _I nodded my head and he lefted.

When he was gone my head just started busting out with screaming towns people. They were crying out because Dracula apparenly kiddnapped them. I remember their faces, everyone as clear as the door in front of me. I started to believe all those stories now. I believed that he would kill me, but why would he after all he is giving me? I heard footsteps approaching. My body started getting chills. He knocked on the door and came in. _"Dinner is served. Are you hungry?," _he said. Again I nodded my head and I followed him down the stairs.

As we were sitting at the table, i was inspecting my food. It looked a lot like steak but I wasn't sure. he said to me, _"After dinner i was hoping that you would join me by the fireplace, I want to get to know you better." _I only could imagine the questions he was going to ask me, but with me being polite. I simply said, _"Alright Vladislaus"_ and he said,_ "Please my love, call me Vlad." _I tried to quickly eat my "steak" but it was so undercooked. Blah! I finally finsihed it though and so we went to the fireplace. It was like I was experiencing my dream date and what it would look like.

He sat down on his chair. I was right behind him. I sat down in the chair closest to the door. There was a 10 minute silence and then he spoke. _"Where is your favorite place to sleep at night?" _he said. I was a little confuzed at this bazzarre question. So i plainly said, _"What does that have to do with anything?" _ He looked at me with a very weird look on his face and told me, _"Oh you will see tonight my love. Just you wait." _My stomach started to turn at that very moment. My brain was sending an alarm that i shouldn't be there right now. I was getting scared.

**Oooooo getting exciting!!! the next chapter is going to be very, very descriptive of what happens! i can't wait to type it!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys this is going to be a funny chapter. This is not the real chapter so keep reading. And this is just a random chapter that I was thinking about adding but this is just humor. Don't worry the real chapter will be way more sexually descriptive stuff. So stay tuned…….. -Satans lil angel0666**

we went in his room. We had sex. He asked me afterwards if I liked it. I said,_"ehh…I've had better. I hate the way you shoved your vagina into my penis. I mean the way that you shoved your penis into my penis. I mean!! God!!! I mean…I hate the way you shoved your penis…I got that one right. Anyways, your penis into my vagina. You always have your hair in that stupid clippie thingy!! I should call you a girlie man!!! COME HERE GIRLIE MAN AND MAKE ME PANCAKES!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I OWN YOU!! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

And from that moment on Dracula had to dress like a maid, like the ones who wear black fish net stockings and a plaid black and white poofy mini skirt. He looked like a desperate prostitute looking for love. And he had to wear his hair in pigtails and put mascara on. But he wanted her dead. But since she owned him it wasn't possible.

**Again I apologize I just had to make a really funny chapter but this is just random so ignore this one. It was a dare from tigerinwhite that I put it on fanfiction so I will!! I hope you guys had a ball.**


End file.
